


From Hell

by AliceTraum



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Petedon, devil au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTraum/pseuds/AliceTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I came from hell to torture you"<br/>"yea sure, whatever dude"</p><p>He still can't believe that the devil came just to torture him. Will Brendon find a way to get rid of the devil?</p><p>(Devil AU!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes in it! I warn you...this story has/had no Beta! (and since I'm from Germany, english is not my first language!)

_"I don't believe in this kind of stuff"--was what he had said before he had met him_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a little smile he leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun. It feels so good to relax after all the hard work. Just some hours ago he had tried to finish his last song. Even when he had fun with music, it was still kinda exhausting. 

He was really happy that he had at least some free time for himself. Just for how long?

It didn't took long and there was a noise, something that didn't sound like a animal. Brendon sighed, sit up and looked around. Nothing. Just his imagination? Probably. He leaned back again, wanted to fall asleep and forgett about his stress as he heard it again. This couldn't be just imagination!

This time, he gave up, stand up and looked around again. Whatever or whoever this was, it was good at hiding. Brendon hesitated for a moment. What was when it was some pyscho? 

But before he could do anything, a man appeared. Black, short hair, a black suit, black tie and a red shirt. He looked at Btrendon with a little smirk. "Found!", he mumbled. The taller one was paralysed, not able to say or do something.  _Oh gosh, please not!_  He wanted to run, to call the police, but something didn't let him. It was like someone had put a spell on him. 

"I sought for you Brendon.....Never thought I would find you this fast....", he smirked, moved closer to the other. "The name's Pete, devil from hell. Came to make  _your_  life like hell" 

Okay, now Brendon was sure. This guy was crazy and really needed help. From hell.......make his life like hell....."Sorry Pete, but I think you had a bit too many drugs or whatever you use" He didn't mean to sound so rude, but the spoken words sounded more like an insult. Pete just frowned. 

"Don't believe me, do you? I will show you, what happen to such little rude bastards like you"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't live like this anymore Dallon! He's annoying and eats all my stuff!" "He only lives by you since two days. It can't be this bad" "But it is!", Brendon complained, sit down on the sofa. He sighed. Pete was really annoying. Not only that he used Brendon's stuff, no, he hindered Brendon on doing music and this pretty much pissed him off.

Pete entered the room, in his hand a beer. Speaking of the devil..... "hey. Who are you talking to?", the black haired male asked, looked curious at Brendon. The first two days he had just chilled and tried to piss Brendon off, with success.

Brendon simply ignored Pete, what lead to the next thing...Brendon was about to ask Dallon, if he could stay the night by his place as his smartphone suddenly got very, very hot, until to this point where Brendon throw it to the ground. The smartphone started to melt on the ground. Great! Brendon looked angry at Pete, who just gave him an innocent smile. Now he needed a new smartphone and a good plan! "Hey man! This isn't funny! Can you just leave me? Damn it!" Pete rolled his eyes annoyed.

Without warning the other, he moved closer, so close that Brendon could feel the breath from Pete. Pete grinned. "Oh, c'mon on! I think it's pretty funny" "No it is! I need my smartphone! There were a lot of important things on it! It will ta-", Brendon was cut off by Pete, who just kissed him. A short, forceful kiss. Brendon backed away, looked shocked at Pete. "What the fuck man?!", he shouted, more surprised than angry. The older one wanted to say something, but Brendon already run out of the room, left Pete alone there. "No problem Bden", Pete murmured annoyed. Why did the other left? He should be happy that the devil kissed him!

When Brendon didn't return after five minutes, Pete decided to watch some television. It was one of the good things in the human world, that was for sure. He sat down on the sofa, leaned back and watched some movies. He still needed an idea, a plan on how to make Brendon's life like hell. It was his mission! Maybe put his house on fire? No, this was too easy and not really good work. Maybe kill his girlfriend; oh wait-He has no. Pete chuckled. Brendon was really a poor soul.

 

While Pete was upstairs, watched something, Brendon was in his room, tried to calm down and realize what had just happen. Did Pete really just kissed him? Why?! He didn't even liked Brendon, so why would he kiss him? Brendon sighed, sat down on his bed. He needed a plan, something to chase Pete away, just how? It was almost impossible to do this! This guy would ruin Brendon in all possible ways! This guy would be his end! Brendon really needs help with this!

 

After a while, Pete had enough with watching television, so he had decided to wander around, maybe search for something. After all the house was big enough to find interesting things, right? He stopped in front of a big, black door. It was interesting enough to caught Pete's attention. The black haired looked around, made sure that Brendon wasn't there. With a little grin, he opened the door, went inside. There were a lot of music instruments, some sheets on the table and some CDs. Slowly he walked to the desk, looked at it. The sheets where all written by Brendon himself. Seemed like some lyrics and notes. True, Brendon loves his music more than anything else. It would break his heart when something would happen to his dearest instruments, CDs, lyrics and note sheets, right? This was it! This was the best thing to harm Brendon! Pete smirked, laid his hand on the sheets of paper. It only took some seconds and the things where on fire. "Bye-bye hard work", he mumbled to himself, watched the fire on the desk. In some minutes, all the sheets and CDs would burn down, then his instruments, great idea for now!

Brendon had fallen asleep as he suddenly could smell something, that didn't belong there. Fire! As fast as possible he stood up, run the stairs down to his music room. When he saw Pete standing there, silently watching the flames destroying all his hard work, he got really, really angry. This couldn't be true! In a rush he seeked for the first thing that he could use to extinguish the flames. The brunette took the bottle of water and purred it on the flames, hoped it would extinguish them, and it did.

Now he looked at the last remains of his songs, which had took him a lot of time. At least the instruments were unhurt. Brendon sighed angry. "I have enough of you! Hey, guess what?! You can do whatever you want to do! I go!" Brendon turned around, tramped the stairs up. He needed a break from Pete. Good that he could always go to Dallon and stay the night by him.

Brendon packed his things, gave a small glance to some papers on his desk. The only songs which survived the fire. Good that not all songs were in his music room. The brunette put them in a bag, slammed the door shut and wanted to walk to the house door. Should Pete do whatever he wants to do!

Pete simply stands in the doorway, watched Brendon silently. "hey, where are you going?", he asked. No answer. "I said: Where are you going?!", again, no answer. Gosh, this kid was really troublesome! Brendon was about to open the door, when Pete packed him on his collar, throw him against the wall beside them. "Hey, listen up! I said that I would make your life like hell, didn't I? Be happy that I didn't burn down your whole fucking house with you, you ungrateful bitch! I always get what I want, understand? And I want to see you suffer!" Pete whispered in Brendon's ear, kept the younger one in place. He could feel that Brendon trembled from fear. It was amusing for him, really.

_"Don't you think that this was the end. This was just the start!"_


End file.
